Danny Mann
Danny Mann (born 1940s) is a prolific American actor and voice artist who is best known for his voice of Hector from Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Freeway, Cloudraker and Lightspeed in Transformers, Backwoods Beagle in DuckTales, Kaltag in the animated film Balto and Ferdinand from Babe. He has also worked as a television writer for America's Funniest... Part II, Thicke of the Night and An Evening at the Improv. He also did several story material on Oliver and Company and worked as an ADR Loop Director on Shrek 2 and It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. He also created the special vocal effects on the 1995 film Born to Be Wild. He also sang the song High Hopes on the American detective series Hudson Street. It is interesting to note that both Danny Mann and Bernard Erhard, who starred as the wolves in Rover Dangerfield in 1991, appeared together again the next year, in 1992, in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. Ernard as King Morpheus and Danny Mann as Icarus the flying squirrel. Roles in television, videogames and film *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (1993–1996) – Stretchy McGillicuddy *''Aladdin'' (1994) - Additional voices *''Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time'' (2000) - Aladdin *''Alien Encounter'' (1995) - Skippy *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996) - Additional voices *''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) - Additional voices *''Babe'' (1995) - Ferdinand *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) - Ferdinand *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' (1991) - Einstein the dog *''Balto'' (1995) - Kaltag *''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) - Head Cossack *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) - Radio D.J *''Bobby's World'' (1990) - Additional voices *''Bonkers'' (1993) - Additional voices *''Camp Candy'' (1989) - Chester *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1990) - Additional voices *''Cars'' (2006) - Additional voices *''Cats and Dogs'' (2001) - Ninja Cat *''C Bear and Jamal'' (1996) - Sooner *''Channel Umptee-3'' (1997) - Additional voices *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1989) - Additional voices *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' - Additional voices *''Crash of the Titans'' (2007) - Additional voices *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' (2005) - Ebeneezer Von Clutch *''Cybill'' (1997) - Big Duck *''Danny Phantom'' (2003) - Amorpho *''The Darkness'' (2007) - Abe Hunter and Charlie Hazelgrove *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) - J. Gander Hooter *''Disaster!'' (2005) - Jean-Paul Bidet and B-M Man *''Duckman'' (1994) - Additional voices *''DuckTales'' (1987) - Backwoods Beagle *''Earthworm Jim'' (1995) - Additional voices *''Elise: Mere Mortal'' (2002) - Dr. Toothenstein *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) - Additional voices *''Family Dog'' (1993) - Family Dog *''Fantastic Max'' (1988) - Additional voices *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) - Ash/Voice Dispatch *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992) - Additional voices *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) - Additional voices *''Freakazoid!'' (1996) - Additional Voices *''Friday the 13th: The Series'' (1988) - Oscar's Voice *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1989) - Additional voices *''Galaxy High'' (1986) - The Creep *''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' (2004) - Voice *''Gothic 3'' (2006) - Additional voices *''The Greatest Shows You Never Saw'' (1996) - Narrator *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2004) - Priest, Person 1, and Cerebus 3 *''Happy Feet'' (2006) - Dino and Zoo Penguin *''Hard Time on Planet Earth'' (1989) - Control *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' (1984) - Hector and the Fish Market Proprietor *''Heathcliff: The Movie'' (1986) - Hector and the Fish Market Proprietor *''Here Comes the Bride... There Goes the Groom'' (1995) - Comedy voice-ocers *''Here Comes the Bride... There Goes the Groom 2'' (1996) - Comedy voice-overs *''Hey Arnold!'' (1999) - Colonel and Sargeant *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) - Additional voices *''The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats'' (1995) - Sandcat *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) - Additional voices *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2000) - Drew's Father *''The Jetsons'' (1987) - Additional voices *''Jumanji'' (1996) - Monkey No. 3 and Fang *''The Kids from Room 402'' (1999) - Additional Voices *''Kid 'n Play'' (1990) - Hairy *''Lady Lovely Locks'' (1987) - Strongheart *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' (1998) - Allosaurus *''Land of the Lost'' (1991) - Tasha *''Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1991) - Additional voices *''Liberty and the Littles'' (1986) - Voice *''Little Dracula'' (1991) - No Eyes and Twin-Beaks *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (1992) - Icarus the flying squirrel *''The Little Wizards'' (1987) - Various characters *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003)- Robo Dog and Spy Car *''Madeline'' (1993) - Additional voices *''Mad Scientist'' (1988) - Voice *''Marsupilami'' (1992) - Additional voices *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' (2009) - Voice *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (1995) - Additional voices *''Men in Black: The Series'' (1997) - Additional voices *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) - Additional voices *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''My Little Pony and Friends'' (1986) - Additional voices *''The Nutcracker and the Mouse King'' (2004) - Sultan and Cook *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (1998) - Dr.Don't *''Open Season'' (2006) - Serge *''Open Season 2'' (2008) - Serge *''Open Season 3'' (2011) - Serge/Kevin the Porcupine *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) - Additional voices *''Paddington Bear'' (1989) - Maitre D' *''Party Wagon'' (2004) - Three-Eyed Jack and Wall-Eyed Tom *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995) - Additional voices *''The Pink Panther'' (1993) - Additional voices *''Pocahontas'' (1995) - Percy *''Ponyo'' (2008) - Bridge Guard *''Popples'' (1986) - Punkster and Putter *''Problem Child'' (1993) - Additional voices *''Psi-Kix'' (2008) - Rajican *''Quack Pack'' (1996) - Additional voices *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) - Additional voices *''Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' (2007) - Pirate 3 *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' (1999) - Sir Rigatoni, LacMac *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1987) - Banana 9000 and Additional voices *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991) - Wolf *''Rugrats'' (2002) - Additional voices *''Samurai Jack'' (2001) - Kurtok, Elder and Soldier *''The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' (1982) - Additional voices *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) - Additional voices *''Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1993) - Additional voices *''Shrek 2'' (2004) - Wolf *''Skeleton Warriors'' (1995) - Daggar *''Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters'' (1988) - Luigi, Bud *''The Smurfs'' (1982) - Additional voices *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993) - Additional voices *''Space Goofs'' (1997) - Gorgious *''Spicy City'' (1997) - Additional voices *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) - Additional voices *''Stroker and Hoop'' (2004) - Flip and Radio Ad *''Stupid Invaders'' (2001) - Gorgious Klaatu *''Surf's Up'' (2007) - Additional voices *''Tarzan'' (1999) - Baby Babboon *''TaleSpin'' (1990) - Airplane Mechanic, Guard, High Marshall's Aide, Louie's Assistant, Manure Salesman, Policeman, Raccoon Crook #2, and Talk Show Announcer *''Thumbelina'' (1994) - Mozo *''The Tick'' (1994) - Dinosaur Neil, Dr. Mung Mung, Mr. Exciting, and Tongue Tongue *''Time Squad'' (2001) - Albert Einstein and Harry Houdini *''Tokyo Mater'' (2008) - Additional voices *''The Tony Danza Show'' (1997) - Announcer and Editor *''Totally Animals II'' (1996) - Voice-over *''Transformers'' (1987) - Freeway, Cloudraker and Lightspeed *''True Crime: New York City'' (2005) - Tony *'''Twas the Night Before Bumpy'' (1996) - Phil Silvefish *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (1996) - Additional voices *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2005) - Additional voices *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994) - Additional voices *''The Wild'' (2006) - Additional voices *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1992) - Boothill Buzzard *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2006) - Cat, Frog and Parrot *''The X-Files'' (2000) - Deputy *''Up'' (2009) - Construction Worker Steve *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991) - Additional voices *''Zazoo U'' (1990) - Rarf References * Category:1940s births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American television writers Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American video game actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) fr:Danny Mann